Under the Cherry Blossoms
by fariacchi
Summary: AU. Jika saja saat itu pohon sakura tak mekar, Neji mungkin tak akan mengenalnya dan mungkin Sasuke tak perlu kehilangan. Tapi hari ini, mungkin lebih baik sakura tak mekar, agar mereka tak perlu ingat semua kepedihan. # NejiXSasu, song-fict.


Kagehime Faria mempersembahkan satu lagi karya _semi-songfict_. Setiap _flashback_ dibatasi oleh _line_ dan dicetak miring. Setiap _cetak miring_ dalam adegan di waktu normal, merupakan ungkapan pikiran tokoh. Setiap _"cetak miring"_ dalam waktu normal, merupakan kutipan dari _flashback_. Perpindahan tokoh dibatasi dengan lirik lagu yang diapit _line_. Selamat membaca.

**Summary:** Pohon sakura. Bunga sakura. Wangi sakura. Selalu itu. Selalu itu yang menjadi pengikat. Apakah semua harus berawal dan berakhir di bawah sakura? Mungkin… hanya sakura yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

**Warning: **_Alternate Universe, Out of Character, shounen-ai. __Don't like, don't read! Stop pair bashing!_

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto****. ****SAKURA©Ikimonogakari****.** Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu? Itu punya saya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Under the Cherry Blossoms**

_~ a Neji and Sasuke Sad Story ~_

**by: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**

* * *

****The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down**_

**_Embracing every bit of my fluttering love…_**

* * *

Hari itu dingin. Meski musim semi.

Tak ada yang lain selain angin.

Selain sakura.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang berdiri tenang di samping halte bus. Mata _lavender_-nya menangkap sosok besi berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Tiga buku tebal dijinjing erat di tangan putihnya ketika ia menaiki bus berwarna merah itu.

Sosok anggun itu mencari tempat kosong. Ia menemukannya. Tepat di samping jendela. Jendela besar yang terbuka. Dimana angin bisa melaluinya. Dimana sakura bisa meluncur dengan mudahnya.

Ia duduk. Lalu bus berjalan, bergerak dalam kesunyian. Menyusuri kota asing.

Kota. Bukan, bukan desa.

Kota yang asing. Entah dimana. Neji tak kenal.

Angin berhasil melewati jendela, membelai lembut rambut coklat indah itu. Membuai pemiliknya dengan harum sakura yang dibawanya.

Neji memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sakura. Wangi yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Sakura. Kenangan yang tak pernah hilang.

Sakura.

Keabadian?

Sakura.

Cinta?

Atau… penyesalan?

_Sasuke__—_

* * *

**_…Even now, I'm dreaming the dream_**

**_I prayed for with you that spring_, _the cherry blossoms scatter…_**

* * *

"_Ini," pemuda berambut biru tua itu mengulurkan sekaleng jus dingin kepada sosok di sampingnya._

Sosok itu putih. Seperti salju?

_Sosok itu mengambilnya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia menempelkan kaleng itu di pipi kanannya yang memerah. Membiarkan hawa dingin menghilangkan sedikit nyeri yang dirasakannya._

Merah di pipi. Bentuk perkenalan?

_Mereka duduk di atas rumput lembut di halaman belakang sekolah. Saat itu tahun pertama masuk. Musim semi sedang indah. Pohon sakura besar di sekolah mereka sedang mekar dengan indahnya._

"_Maaf. Sudah salah paham, dan… maaf sudah memukulmu..," pemuda bermata hitam itu memulai pembicaraan, suara dinginnya terdengar aneh._

Bersalah? Ya. Itu dia.

Rasa bersalah. Penyesalan.

_Sosok bermata lavender itu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya ke pemuda tampan di sebelahnya, lalu berujar lembut, "Aku Neji. Kamu?"_

_Mata pemuda itu membulat sejenak. Tak salah dengarkah ia?_

Tidak. Tidak salah. Itu benar.

_Sasuke membalas senyum itu._

_Di bawah hujan sakura._

"_Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Lalu sakura menari._

* * *

Neji membuka mata _lavender_-nya.

Sakura. Selalu memutar kembali semuanya.

Ia termangu. Memandang kosong melalui jendela.

Jauh di depannya, terlihat pohon sakura besar sedang tersenyum anggun dan menebarkan ciumnya kepada semua orang.

_Sasuke… seperti apa sakura di sana tahun ini?_

* * *

_**…From the train I could see the traces of one day**_

_**The big bridge we crossed together…**_

* * *

Pemuda bermata hitam itu memandang kosong melalui jendela kereta. Suara kereta yang ia naiki terdengar sayup-sayup dan jauh.

Sayup-sayup. Jauh_—_tak tersentuh waktu.

Sasuke diam mengamati. Matanya memandang lurus. Meski tak ada satu objek pun yang mampu tertangkap matanya.

Tak ada. Selain jembatan besar yang membelah sungai dengan kokohnya.

Tak ada. Selain pohon sakura besar yang tumbuh indah tepat di kedua ujung jembatan itu.

Ia terpekur. Membiarkan angin musim semi melewatinya. Membiarkan harum sakura membuai dirinya kembali.

Selalu. Selalu kembali ke sana.

Saat yang selalu ada. Seolah hidup dalam benaknya.

Tak hilang. Jejak kaki itu.

Jejak yang mana? Yang di jembatan itu?

Jejak kaki ketika semua sakura menutupi alas kayu.

Jejak kaki ketika mereka saling menendangkan bunga-bunga merah jambu itu.

Tertawa di musim semi kedua.

Jejak kaki ketika bersama-sama berlari.

Jejak kaki ketika mereka membelah langit yang menangis.

Tertawa di saat air membasahi rambut-rambut mereka.

Jejak kaki ketika putihnya salju membuat cerita.

Jejak kaki ketika mereka berkejaran melempar kristal-kristal es yang membeku.

Tertawa di saat musim dingin mengikat nafas panas mereka.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya yang hampa.

_Neji__—_

* * *

_**…Graduation time came and you left town**_

_**On the colourful riverbank, I search for that day…**_

* * *

_Musim semi yang berbeda. Musim semi ketiga. Tapi sakura tetap sama. Hujan merah mudanya tak merubah apapun. _

_Tidak saat itu._

"_Kita lulus!" pemuda berambut biru tua itu berucap girang. Mengacungkan tanda kelulusannya sambil tertawa dan menari di bawah pohon sakura._

_Tapi sosok putih itu diam. Wajahnya berekspresi lain. _

Sedih? Kecewa? Atau… kasihan?

Yang mana?

"_Neji…?" Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Ikut mematung di bawah pohon merah muda yang masih berdesir. _

_Hening. Tanpa suara. _

_Hanya wangi. Wangi yang sama._

"_Aku… harus meninggalkan kota ini…" suara Neji hilang tertelan desir angin. _

_Sasuke tak mengenali suara itu. Tidak sedikit pun._

_Neji memandang padanya. _

_Sasuke objek. Tak bergerak. _

_Membiarkan puluhan keping sakura bermain indah di rambut gelapnya._

"_Maaf… Sasuke…" lalu ia memeluknya._

Pelukan apa?

Pelukan lain? Pelukan sedih?

Pelukan rindu? Pelukan ingin?

Pelukan… terakhir?

"_Maaf…"_ _ulang suara lembut itu. _

_Suara asing._

Dusta bukan?

_Neji melepaskan peluknya. _

_Menatap ganjil pada Sasuke yang terdiam di hadapannya._

Tapi mengapa…

Mengapa _lavender_ itu bicara pada mutiara hitam?

Bicara.

_Lalu Neji melenggang pergi. _

_Membiarkan desir sakura memendam suara di antara mereka._

Suara apa? Tangisan? Jeritan?

_Lalu sakura mengakhiri segalanya._

Selamat tinggal?

* * *

Kereta hampir tiba di stasiun akhir. Sasuke hampir tak sadar.

Hampir tidak. Jika saja satu kelopak merah muda yang meluncur indah melalui jendela kereta tidak mendarat lembut di pangkuannya.

Mata kosong itu merah muda.

_Neji__—__kenapa?_

* * *

_**…We went our separate ways and brought our spring to an end**_

_**My future is in full bloom but it fills me with panic…**_

* * *

Neji terlonjak. Bus berhenti.

Dimana? Ia hampir tak tahu dimana.

Berapa lama? Sudah terlalu lama.

Ya, terlalu lama bukan?

Tiga tahun? Empat? Atau lima? Yang mana?

Sakura.

Selalu itu jawabnya.

Neji mendesah. Berdiri, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bus merah itu. Membiarkan angin kencang menyambutnya di bahu jalan.

* * *

_Mata lavender itu terbelalak. Ia tak mendengar. Sudah tulikah ia?_

"_Tinggalkan pemuda kampung itu," ulangnya._

Benarkah itu? Apa yang didengarnya? Benarkah?

Bukan. Haruskah?

"_Tapi… aku…" suara itu terdengar lemah._

_PLAK!_

_Nyeri. Pipinya merah. Wajahnya tertunduk. Memegangi pipi yang kini tak lagi putih itu._

"_Kamu harus melanjutkan sekolahmu. Tidak di kampung seperti ini. Di ibu kota. Tinggalkan dia. Dia tak membawa kebahagiaan apapun untukmu."_

Benarkah? Kebahagiaan? Apa itu?

Kebahagiaan… mimpikah?

_Neji terdiam._

_Lidahnya terasa kelu. _

_Hatinya sudah tak tahu hilang kemana. _

_Bibir pucat itu tiba-tiba terbuka. "Baiklah… Ayah…" ucapnya datar._

Suara siapa itu?

* * *

Neji menggenggam erat tumpukan buku di tangannya. Mata indahnya melihat semua hitam putih.

Semua.

Kecuali pohon sakura itu.

* * *

_**…This year, once again, the cherry blossoms are reflected**__**i**__**n the window of the Odakyuu train**_

_**In my heart I hear your voice …**_

* * *

Kereta itu berjalan lambat. Lambat…

Sasuke tak mengerti dengan aliran waktu. Semua begitu lambat. Tapi, mengapa?

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Taman itu…

Sakura itu…

_Kamu di sana, kan? Neji?_

Atau tidak?

Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya.

Selalu tahu. Suara itu berkumandang lembut di hatinya.

Selembut kelopak-kelopak sakura saat itu:

"_Maaf__—__Sasuke…"_

Kereta sampai.

Kemudian Sasuke berlari keluar.

* * *

_**…The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down**_

_**Embracing every bit of my fluttering love…**_

* * *

Rambut pemuda itu berkibar. Ia berlari.

Masih jauhkah? Taman itu? Sakura itu?

Neji tak tahu jawabannya.

Semua kosong. Semua sepi.

Hilang diterbangkan angin.

Angin. Benarkah ini musim semi?

Apakah ia bermimpi? Entahlah.

_Sasuke__—__Sasuke… _

* * *

_**…Even now, I'm dreaming the dream**_

_**I prayed for with you that spring **__**t**__**he cherry blossoms scatter…**_

* * *

Sasuke berlari. Lelah.

Ia tak peduli.

Kota itu… atau desa itu? Yang mana?

Semua membingungkan. Tapi ia terus berlari.

Puluhan pasang mata menatap tak mengerti. Sasuke tak peduli.

Neji menunggunya. Ia akan pulang kan?

Ia pernah berjanji.

Atau tidak?

_Neji… kamu ada di sana, kan?_

* * *

_**…The start of my letter to you, says "I'm doing OK"**_

_**You'll see through that little lie, won't you?…**_

* * *

_Pemuda itu menatap datar surat bersampul ungu di hadapannya. Tak perlu membaca. Ia tahu siapa._

Wangi itu. Hanya dia kan?

_Mata hitamnya menjelajahi baris per baris tulisan lembut yang terukir di kertas polos itu._

_Disini menyenangkan. Semua berjalan lancar. Kabarmu? Semua masih seperti dulu kan? Maaf. Aku akan mengirim surat lagi. Selamat tinggal._

Itu?

_Sasuke tertawa. Tertawa. Entah kenapa. _

_Tapi tawa itu mengerikan._

_Surat yang ia nanti selama dua musim semi. Inikah? _

_Sasuke tertawa._

Semua masih seperti dulu?

_Tentu. Tentu. Masih seperti saat ia pergi meninggalkan kota terkutuk ini. _

_Atau desa? _

_Sasuke tertawa._

Maaf?

_Untuk apa? Untuk pergi? _

_Sasuke tertawa._

Selamat tinggal?

_Lalu kenapa surat ini ada? _

_Sasuke tertawa._

_Disana menyenangkan? _

_Sasuke tertawa. _

_Memecahkan gelas di meja makan. Lalu tertawa lagi._

Ia pasti bercanda, kan?

* * *

_**…Even the town going past**__**i**__**s taking in the spring**_

_**The flowers are opening their buds again this year…**_

* * *

Neji masih berlari.

Mengapa taman itu tak tampak? Butakah ia?

Tidak? Tidak buta?

Lalu kenapa belum sampai?

Taman itu… mana? Hilang?

Ya. Hilang.

Benarkah?

Tiba-tiba Neji tertawa. Sambil berlari.

Diiringi puluhan pasang mata. Diiringi angin. Diiringi sakura.

Sakura. Lagi.

Neji tertawa.

Ia lupa. Ia lupa.

Ia sudah tak ada di sana.

Ia sudah tak di desa itu.

Lalu di kota? Apa bedanya?

Sakura tetap sakura kan?

Tapi ia tetap berlari… dan tertawa…

* * *

_**…I'll get through these days without you**_**, **_**a**__**nd I, too, will grow up**_

_**Will I forget everything?…**_

* * *

Sasuke mengutuk. Mengutuk semua hal yang ia bisa.

_Kenapa? Kenapa?_

Tak henti sepanjang nafasnya yang semakin memburu.

Ia perlu oksigen. Berlari tanpa henti itu melelahkan.

Benakah?

Lalu apa yang ia perlukan? Empat tahun yang melelahkan.

Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah bisa melupakannya?

Semua bertambah dewasa. Semua bertambah tua.

Dia juga. Neji juga.

Apa semua kenangan itu juga tua? Habis dimakan usia?

Haruskah ia lupa?

Haruskah? Haruskah?

Dia memerlukan oksigen.

Lalu angin menjawabnya. Membiarkannya berlari lebih keras.

_Neji__—__sedikit lagi…_

* * *

_**…"I really loved you"**_

_**I hold out my hands to the cherry blossoms**_

_**Now my love is wrapped in the spring…**_

* * *

_Musim semi. Musim semi kedua. Indah. Lebih indah dari sebelumnya._

_Sasuke dan Neji berkejaran di bawah pohon sakura. Saling melemparkan serpihan merah muda. _

_Tertawa. Ceria. Lalu jatuh. _

Jatuh? Jatuh kemana hati itu?

_Menjatuhkan diri di atas lembutnya rumput halaman belakang sekolah._

_Memejamkan mata, mereka menghirup wangi sakura yang lembut._

"_Sasuke…" Neji lalu berbisik. _

_Sasuke menatap matanya._

_Lavender_. Suci?

Ya.

_Pemuda berambut panjang itu menggeser tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah putihnya sehingga dua nafas bisa saling terasa hangat._

Wangi._ Sakura._

_Lalu Sasuke menutup matanya. Merasakan lembutnya sakura di bibir mungilnya._

Sakura._ Neji._

"_Aishiteru__—__"_

* * *

_**…The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down**_

_**Embracing every bit of my fluttering love…**_

* * *

Neji melihatnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasakannya.

Pemuda itu berdiri tegap. Memandang pohon sakura raksasa yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Buku-buku di tangannya berserakan. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Ia melangkah.

Mendekat. Mencari?

Siapa?

Sepi. Kosong. Nihil.

Hampa…

Inikah taman itu?

Benar.

Bukan_—_

* * *

_**…Even now, the strong words you gave me**_

_**Remain in my heart, the cherry blossoms dance…**_

* * *

Nafas pemuda bermata hitam itu memburu.

Oksigen. Angin berhasil menyuplainya dalam waktu singkat.

Langkahnya mendekat. Objek besar dihadapannya masih sama.

Sama seperti saat itu…

"_Maaf__—__Sasuke…"_

Sakura berdesir.

Bukan. Bukan. Bukan itu.

Saat itu.

Saat yang lain.

"_Aku… harus meninggalkan kota ini__—__"_

Sakura menari.

Bukan. Bukan.

Sasuke menatap kosong. Bicara pada siapakah ia?

Pada sakura?

Saat itu…

"_Selamat tinggal__—__"_

Sakura menangis.

Tidak! Tidak! Cukup!

Sasuke terduduk. Berlutut di hadapan sakura.

Angin bertiup. Keras.

Sakura menari. Lagi.

Alam tahu? Ya.

Syukurlah. Alam tahu.

Tahukah dimana hatinya? Dimana?

_Neji__—__Kenapa? Kenapa?_

Dimana?

_KENAPA?_

HILANG?

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" ia menjerit.

Jeritan pilu.

Sakura menangis. Lagi.

* * *

_**…The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down**_

_**Embracing every bit of my fluttering love**_

_**Those days I dreamed of on that distant spring day**_

_**Disappear into the sky…**_

* * *

Neji terdiam.

Jeritan? Siapa?

Ia mendengarnya. Tapi apa?

Jeritan? Tangisan? Ratapan?

Sakura?

Apakah sakura yang membawanya?

Neji menyentuhkan tangan ke batang besar sakura.

Apa itu tadi? Sesuatu yang menyayat hatinya.

Hati?

Neji tertawa. Tertawa keras. Menantang simfoni angin dan sakura.

HATI?

Ia tak punya hati.

Tak lagi.

"SIALAN!" tinju kerasnya menggetarkan batang kokoh itu.

Hujan. Hujan sakura.

Sakura menangis.

Menangisi apa? Menangisi hati?

Hati siapa?

Hati…

Apakah benda itu ada di sana saat itu?

_Sasuke__—__maafkan aku…_

* * *

_**…The cherry blossoms fall, fluttering down**_

_**And I walk out into the spring…**_

* * *

Sasuke meratap. Meninju tanah. Membuang sakura. Menjerit.

Cukup. Cukup. Hentikan.

Tak bisakah ia lupakan semuanya?

Semua kepedihan itu? Semua rasa sakit di hatinya ini?

Hati?

Masih adakah hati? Hati siapa yang hilang?

Apakah yang hilang hati? Atau ingatan? Yang mana?

Ingatan? Siapa?

Neji?

Neji.

Dia datang di bawah sakura.

Dia pergi di bawah sakura.

Lalu apa yang hilang?

Janji?

Sasuke menatap hampa pada sakura. Berdoa agar jeritan hatinya sampai.

Entah kepada siapa.

Tapi sampai.

_Neji__—__aku di sini… _

Lalu sakura meraung, menghilangkan jeritan Sasuke.

* * *

_**…I clutch the dream I promised you that spring**_

_**Tightly to my chest…**_

* * *

Buku-buku itu berserakan. Setiap halamannya menari diiringi angin.

Neji menyentuh batang sakura.

_Sasuke…_

Hatinya hilang kan? Lalu apa yang sakit itu?

Lalu apa yang tersayat itu?

_Masih adakah tempat bagiku?_

Tempat? Kesempatan? Itukah yang hilang?

Bukan. Bukan itu.

Janji.

Mimpi.

Neji berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan sakura.

Meninggalkan buku-buku. Meninggalkan angin.

Meninggalkan mimpi…

Meninggalkan Sasuke…

Sasuke dalam mimpi.

Sakura mengiringi. Mata _lavender_-nya kosong.

Ia tersenyum hampa.

_Aku akan pulang__—__Sasuke…_

Sebuah foto terbang melayang dari buku-buku berserakan.

Dua sosok. Tertawa. Ceria tanpa beban. Di bawah sakura.

Sakura.

Selalu sakura.

Lalu melayang. Hilang.

Neji tersenyum lagi.

Senyum hampa. Kosong. Pupus.

_Suatu saat nanti__—__mungkin…_

Sakura berdesir.

Menarikan tarian terakhirnya.

* * *

_**…the cherry blossoms dance**_

**

* * *

.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Baiklah! APA ITU TADI? Ukh… abstrak sekali, bukan? Tiba-tiba berujung pada nyaris _poetry_. Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba saat mendengar lagu SAKURA dari Ikimonogakari. Lagu yang begitu menyentuh, meski tidak terlalu _mellow_. Lalu entah kenapa, Neji dan Sasuke adalah gambaran yang cocok. Haha~ (promosi _pairing_)

Yosh, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! Mohon kritik, saran serta apresiasi dari teman-teman semua. Terima kasih banyak!

**.**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA — MARCH 2009 ~**_

Anime nya yang cenderung kelam dan bernuansa gelap, kontras sama bola mata Shiki yang merah menyala. Uwooo Shiki ailapyuuuh  
Suara Shiki yang jernih membelah angin malam, uwaaaa Midorikawa Hikaru~~ *gapai2*


End file.
